Liquid crystal display devices are used in many fields. Many such display devices include a display panel and optical elements such as optical films of various kinds, and sometimes, several optical elements having different coefficients of thermal expansion are disposed on the back of the display panel. In the technical field of such display devices, there is a technique of adhering an antiwarp layer to a light incident surface of a light diffusion layer to reduce warpage of optical sheets due to thermal expansion.
Here, at high temperature, a cell gap in the display panel becomes uneven by the expansion of liquid crystal molecules, and thereby, the display quality may deteriorate.